loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Chapter
'Dark Chapter': Suitable Classes to join: * Assassin * Rogue * Shadow Dancer Join Early Paths Take one of these paths: Dark Chapter on LoC Join Later Paths Firstly you Require 10 items to join the chapter to begin with and become a "Lay member". * Collect this list from the "lay" recruiter in Chapter area sewers * Hairpin of the Devious Locksmithstress - Dropped by Electra in Atlas and in Dark City (Lillian's Tower) * Spyglass of the Master Assassin - Dropped by Melkeor in Sceirion and also in Dark City (Telescopes, Binoculars & Lenses) * Draught of Supreme Trap Evasion - Dropped by Mr. Hyde and also in Dark Chapter Training Facility (Poisons and Potions Lab) * Sapphire of the Stealthy Hand - Dropped by Orion in Atlas and also in Shiver Me Timbers (Abandoned Rogue's Guild) * Widget of Miraculous Trap Diffusion - Dropped by Plato and also in Dark Chapter Training Facility (Dark Chapter Library) * The Sneakiest Disappearing Ink - Dropped by Loki and in Dark City (Pens, Paper & Assorted Writing Utensils) * Makings of an Impish Trap - Dropped by Velvet in Grifters Hideout and in Dark City Camping Supply * Mirror of the Quick Witted Rogue - Dropped by Hufus in Barossa and in Surelia (Rogue Caves) * Assignment of the Naughtiest Thief - Located in Nishoba and Surelia (in Tomb of Master Chin) * Ring of the Rogue Guild Master - Dropped by Mephisto and in Dark Journey (Dark Chapter Punishment Center) * The Lay Member Mask Secondly you Require 10 items to join the chapter and take subsequent levels after. * The Art of War * The Mona Lisa * Rogues Manual * Hookah of the Zen Master * Morticians Instrument * Tarot Card * Voodoo Doll * Banshee Lollipop * Wizards Mojo * Map of the World Dialbery City 'How to get there': * Dialbery City is currently accessed by two routes: * Version 1 = * @Welcome to Chance@ - Run to end and step through portal ** Chance Main - Run West through the big doors *** Chance Docks - use minimap to locate boat to Angel City **** From Angel City head to Darmon quest ***** Head North towards Chess Board like area, and unlock gate to the west of it * Version 2 = * @Welcome to Chance@ - Run to end and step through portal ** Chance Main - Run West through the big doors *** Chance Docks - use minimap to locate boat to Angel City **** From Angel City head to Sureilia quest ***** Run through first area and take North Exit ****** Run through North Exit on this next map Taking your Chapter Increase: * To take each Chapter level Increase you need to do a quest in Dialbery City and speak to the person at the end. * After collecting the Items mentioned above You take the 10 items to the Dark Chapter local office ** After opening the big gates after entering the city its directly in front of you. (Door is trapped and locked) * Place them into the stone alter and close it ** you should get a "passed the test" item * Speak to the man and take you well deserved chapter increase 'Why is the Dark Chapter Harder to level in then other Chapters': * Dark chapter characters, get +5 skill points added to ** Open Lock ** Hide ** Move Silently ** Remove Trap ** Pick Pocket as well with each chapter level, up to a cap of 72 currently. * This increase in skill points is Something God Rogues don't get. ''Disadvantage'': * Requires more work than normal chapter, collecting a set of items for each chapter increase. ''Advantage'': * all the rogue items / sneaks have more impact than a god rogue has. This was made intentionally, to let people playing dark chapter, Get an edge over those just making god rogues. 'Benefits of Lay Membership': * Gods can get this and still get some benefits of the Dark Chapter * Having the Dark Chapter Lay Membership Badge does not make you a full member of Dark Chapter. ** You can get XP from traps that are higher levels ** You have access to the shop in Tavern ** You can use Dark Chapter Caltrops, Traps and other things meant for DC members only. * Dark Chapter Slippery Caltrops are very popular * You Can put Rogue stones in the chest in sewers to get more cash then from selling to shop and also get Xp 'Benefits of Dark Chapter': * Hp Increase every Chapter increase. * +2 to an ability every 2 chapters. * Bonus to Skills, something no other chapter gets. * For Rogues, Sneak Extra is multiplied by 1.5 for extra damage compared to gods.